twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MlpRainbowDash/Interacting with Rainbow
Hey guys! Yes, this is really mlp_Rainbow's current player; yes, I've only been playing her for a couple months; yes, I set up this wikia account just so I could post this because I'm a weird kind of secretive; no, User:Mlp rainbow isn't me, they used to play her a while back; yes, this is rather long-winded. Sorry about that, bad habit of mine. You can get by with just reading the bold parts, but if you don't get what I mean, plenty more info in the paragraphs. So here's the deal: I feel like I've been ignoring quite a few ponies lately, and I really do feel bad about that, cause I know you guys are just looking to have some fun, and I don't wanna shut you down. But, at the same time, I'm here to have fun too, and most of the time the reason I ignore ponies is because I don't think I'm gonna have fun by responding to them. Also sometimes cause I'm kinda picky, but we'll get into that. So, here's kinda what I look for when I get mentions. Admittedly, I'll respond to people who break these sometimes, but if you do it this way, your chances of getting what you're looking for from Rainbow are much higher. 1) Be in only one place. This is the one where I'm just being picky. Like any novel, the RP exists in its own fictional world. In a novel, characters have to obey the normal rules of the world, like having be in the same physical place as someone else in order to talk to them. I stick to the same rule in Twitterponies. If you're character's talking to Rarity at her boutique, don't randomly say hi to Dash while she's on weather duty at the same time. Come see me after you're done at Rarity's if you want. Even if I go AFK before that, I'm not really going anywhere any time soon. I'll be back later that day, or the next day, or at most a few days from then, no big deal. I know you wanna get around to see everypony, but relax, you'll have plenty more opportunities. Sidenote: Use tweetbirds sparingly. Some people like to send me tweetbird messages, or TBs, frequently. I'm not a huge fan of that. Try to save TBs for when you really need to talk to Rainbow about something and don't have time to come find her or when you've got just a quick question you need answered or a little bit of information to share. Think of it like a text message (or a postcard if you text everyone all the time). 2) Give me some context. I get a lot of mentions that look exactly like this: "@mlp_Rainbow hi rainbow". Here's the problem with that: I know literally nothing about your character or what's going on. Where you already here and I just intruded upon you (without realizing it)? Did you come seek me out? Did you notice me in the area and decide to say hi? I've got no clue unless I go look through your previous tweets, and sometimes not even then, and I often don't have time to go look through your tweets because I've got 4 other mentions to go along with yours or I'm multitasking IRL. So give me a little bit of context. For example, a tweet that looks like this has a much higher chance of getting a response: "@mlp_Rainbow *sees rainbow flying past and waves* hi rainbow!" It's really not hard, and it lets me know what's up and a little bit of what I'm getting into when I respond to you. 3) Give me something to work with. This is kinda like the previous point. If all you're gonna say is "hi rainbow", all I can really do is say "hi" back unless I've RPed with you consistently and know your character. At best, you'll get a "hey, what's up?" That's not much fun, so I don't do it very often. Your character's got a reason for wanting to talk to Rainbow, right? Maybe you've got a weather request. Or maybe you've heard of her and think she's awesome. Or maybe you haven't heard of her and just think her mane looks cool. A tweet that says "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" is much more interesting to me than a tweet that just says "hi". And honestly, what you're doing when you try to engage Rainbow is trying to catch my interest. You want to RP with me, and you want me to RP with you. I'm happy to do that as long as it's reasonably fun for me. "Hi" doesn't look fun. "Hi" looks stock and boring. Sidenote: I don't really expect you to do both 2 and 3 in the same tweet. '''One or the other is fine, just as long as your tweet has something interesting for me to latch on to. Depending on what your character's looking for from the interaction, either can work well, but in my opinion 3 usually leads to better RP because there's more of a hook to it. If you can squeeze both in there, fantastic! '''4) Sometimes I'm going to ignore you anyway. '''Sometimes I've just got too many things going on. Maybe I suddenly got busy IRL and can only respond to 1 person at a time. Maybe I'm in a scene with one of Rainbow's close friends, or in some other type of scene that I consider private, and I'm not responding to outside mentions at all. Maybe I've just got too many ponies looking for my attention and accidentally missed your tweet. Maybe I just want to have a quiet scene flying around Ponyville by myself. These kinds of things happen sometimes, so don't take it personally if I don't respond. If it looks like I'm really busy, give me a second poke to make sure I didn't miss you and be patient. Otherwise, try back some other time. '''5) Spelling and grammar. I try not to be too picky about this, because I know a lot of the people in Twitterponies don't have English as their first language. Heck, there are a few cast members that I RP with a lot who are from foreign countries. But there's a certain extent at which I just can't deal with it. If I can barely even understand what you're trying to say through grammar and spelling errors and your tweet lacks any form of punctuation, I'm not very likely to respond to it. Sorry. I know language barriers sometimes make that happen, but incredible laziness makes it happen sometimes too, even from people whose first language IS English. I'm not interested in RPing with the people on the lazy side of that scenario. If they aren't going to take their RP seriously enough to use proper spelling and sentence structure, then I don't believe they're going to care too much whether I respond or not. I think Twitterponies is a great group, and I care about it too much to let that laziness be okay. Sorry if some of that was kinda harsh. I really only intend for it to help you guys out, cause I know you're looking for RP with Dash, and this is how you get it. If you're guilty of some of these and have been ignored in the past, try doing it this way and see if it helps. I really don't think I'm asking very much here for what I give back. I honestly think that if you get in the habit of doing these things, it'll improve your RP and you'll be more likely to get interaction from just about everybody, but it's especially kind of a big deal when you approach me as Rainbow. I just want to have fun and want you guys to have fun too, and I think this little set of suggestions will help that happen a little easier for everyone. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts